Ursula/Gallery
Images of Ursula. Animation and comics 300px-Draft_lens2195860module11741373photo_1222449772ursula-flotsam-jetsom.jpg|Ursula with Flotsam and Jetsam ursula.png|Ursula promotional art (from various sources) tlmpe662.jpg|Ursula with Ariel ss69.jpg|Ursula with King Triton tlmpe699.jpg|Ursula's Spell tlmpe707.jpg|Ursula's Magical Shell tlmpe1142.jpg|Ursula becomes Queen of Atlantica deathur.jpg|Ursula's defeat and death Big_Beautiful_Ursula.jpg|Ursula used the evil magic spell on Ariel Hillursulagiant.jpg|Ursula as a Giant UrsulainSkeletonForm.jpg|Ursula in skeleton form during her death littlemermaid_752.jpg|Ursula's transformation into Vanessa Againstthetide115.jpg Tlmpe1171.jpg Littlemermaid 459.jpg Littlemermaid 783.jpg Littlemermaid 837.jpg B15.jpg|Ursula's cameo in Hercules: The Animated Series Cecillians.png|A picture of Ursula and her sister Morgana as children, with their mother. Char 29253.jpg|Ursula in House of Mouse Char 32782.jpg|Ursula in Mickey's Magical Christmas Fugly.png|Ursula, when one of her spells backfires in the TV series Image 0078.jpg|Ursula in Mickey's House of Villains Tlm2pic000194.jpg|Ursula's photo in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea UrsulaHot.png|Ursula pretends to have "a slender, slim (and normal) physique" Ursula the Enchantress.png|Ursula disguising herself as Ursula the Enchantress, Sebastian's Fairy Crabmother Ursula-comics.jpg Ursula_Wicked-_1280x800.jpg Arsulu.jpg|Ursula's mermaid alter ego from Little Mermaid book Reflections of Arsula Kingdom Keepers V Shell Game.jpg|Ursula in the cover of the fifth book in the Kingdom Keepers Saga, Shell Game My Art 2012.jpeg Figurine-jucarii-Ursula a04444 1287976392.jpg Tlmpe1171.jpg|Ursula's evil powers. Ursula's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Ursula's One Villain dollar bill Againstthetide15.jpg Againstthetide11.jpg Arielstreasures117.jpg Arielstreasures81.jpg Tlmpe684.jpg tlm2pic000440.jpg|Ursula's last magic potion in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea againstthetide109.jpg arielstreasures47.jpg arielstreasures82.jpg arielstreasures93.jpg arielstreasures64.jpg heroes11.jpg heroes80.jpg heroes112.jpg heroes154.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Ursula-Minnie-Mouse-walt-disney-characters-29164078-2560-1593.jpg|Ursula with Minnie Mouse Roxanne voz.png|Max Goof defends Roxanne from Ursula Video games 932704 20070222 screen012.jpg|Ursula in Meteos: Disney Magic epic-mickey-2_ursula_447.jpg|Ursula as a Beetleworx (Epic Mickey the Power of Two) Ursula2-601x360.png|Ursula in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion 195px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109058.jpg|Ursula, Disney Universe ''Kingdom Hearts'' series 589px-KH-Ursula.jpg|Ursula as she appears in Kingdom Hearts Ursula_(Giant)_KH.png|Ursula's Giant form Ursula_(card).png|Ursula's Enemy card UrsulaKHII.jpg|Ursula in Kingdom Hearts II Vanessa_KHII.png|Vanessa Ursula_KH3D.png|Ursula in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Fighting_Ursula_01_KH.png|Ursula comes crawling out to fight Sora and the others. Ursula's_Revenge_01_KHII.png|After obtaining the Trident, Ursula attempts to destroy Ariel and her friends. Night_of_the_Storm_01_KH3D.png|Ursula rises out of the ocean to fight Sora and Riku. 67C20F89-7A89-4070-B0D5-C159883B96BB.jpeg|Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula in Broadway’s The Little Mermaid 32125927-AE9F-43F1-B364-73F8A650B40F.jpeg|Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula in Broadway’s The Little Mermaid 65DE1622-4796-44E9-B097-5710C54FDB60.jpeg|Heidi Blickenstaff as Ursula in Broadway’s The Little Mermaid Theme parks and live appearances littlemermaidmusical5.jpg|Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula in the Broadway production 2214726824 c78e74a2b8.jpg|Ursula in Voyage of the Little Mermaid 2614288763 6f30710c7e.jpg|Ursula in SpectroMagic 12644949.jpg|Ursula in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Voyage-of-the-Little-Mermaid-disney-18101422-800-600.jpg Disney 2008 0256.JPG|Ursula's Portrait at the Beverly Sunset shop at Disney's Hollywood Studios Ursula_DLP.jpg|Ursula in a parade float. Disney 2008 0527.JPG IMG_2278.PNG|Ursula in Spectromagic Ursula Portrait.JPG|Queen Latifah as Ursula in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Ursula in the queue for Under the Sea Journey of the Little Mermaid.jpg|A drawing of Ursula in the queue of Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid at Walt Disney World. Merchandise U Ursula Pin.jpg Ursula Heart Pin.jpg Ursula Pin.jpg Ursula Vinyl Figurine.png Ursula Figurine.png Vinylmation-Villain-Ursula.jpg Disney-Villains-The-Top-Secret-Files-Ursula-walt-disney-characters-24506423-2560-1920.jpg|A younger and thinner Ursula rudely grabbing food from the buffet (Villain Files) Disney-Villains-The-Top-Secret-Files-Ursula-walt-disney-characters-24506455-2560-1920.jpg|Ursula with an infant Ariel (Villain Files) Disney-Villains-The-Top-Secret-Files-Ursula-walt-disney-characters-24506485-2560-1920.jpg|Ursula attending her brother's coronation (Villain Files) 1259039300005-1.jpg PUrsula.jpg|An Ursula Pin showing off her in an oddly placed lair. UrsulaDisneyVillainsCollection.jpg Category:Character galleries